cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Garden Castle
|Requirement = |Type = Rose Garden |Limited = |Size = 4x4 |Construction = 0 |B1 Materials = None |B1 Allows = 1,000 |B2 Materials = |B1 Profit = 200 |B2 Cash = 96 |B2 Allows = 1,550 |B2 Profit = 500 |B3 Materials = 12x City Wall 12x Floats 12x Tea Set 12x Tea Table 12x Umbrella |B3 Cash = 192 |B3 Allows = 2,000 |B3 Profit = 1,000 }} The is a 4x4 Rose Garden Community building in CityVille. This, along with the decorations that come with it, cannot be moved or stored until it is fully upgraded. It is available for free along with an empty expansion slot as part of Goal and takes to build. Once available, it allows an extra at Level 1. Collecting from this every 24 hours will give the player 200, 500, and at Level 1, 2, and 3, respectively. Upgrading this will increase the allow value to 1,550 and at Level 2 and 3, respectively. If the player's Home World is completely expanded on land with the exception of along the boarder, this may appear on their Inventory or Lakefront. There are 3 sets of collectible items: Roses, Decorations, and Buildings. At the start, the last two are locked out. They unlock over time. During the Roses portion, you must collect 5 types of roses and 4 rosebeds, and grow them to get the 10th rose(bed). Growing a Mystery Rose requires 5 of each Water Cans and Spend Clamps. Watering Cans come from requests. Spend Clamps must be collected from any of 4 buildings. They are: Couple's Cabin 25% rate, Heartthrob Haven 40%, Lover's Lane House 80% and Valentine's Victorian Residence 10%. During the Decorations portion, you must collect 9 types of decorations and complete them to get the 10th one. They require an area of 2x2, rather than the usual 3x3. Finishing a Mystery Decoration requires 5 of each Flower Vines and Rose Garden Flower Stands. Flower Vines come from requests. Rose Garden Flower Stands must be collected from any of 4 buildings. They are: Couple's Cabin 25% rate, Heartthrob Haven 40%, Lover's Lane House 80% and Valentine's Victorian Residence 10%. During the Building portion, you must collect 9 types of buildings and complete them to get the 10th one. They require an area of 2x2, rather than the usual 3x3. Finishing a Mystery Building requires 5 of each Castle Gates and Castle Spires. Castle Gates come from requests. Castle Spires must be collected from any of 4 buildings. They are: Couple's Cabin 25% rate, Heartthrob Haven 40%, Lover's Lane House 80% and Valentine's Victorian Residence 10%. You can collect at any time, for , to receive another Mystery Box. You can also ask neighbors every 4 hours. Each level added to the Castle allows a better chance for you to collect the rarer items. Wall requests for items only allow up to 3 helpers. Removing this building - once upgraded - sends it to inventory. Upgrading }} }} }} }} Possible Item Drops All Levels * 100% Level 1 * 33% * 33% * 10% * 20% * 4% Level 2 * 33% * 33% * 14% * 14% * 6% Level 3 * 33% * 33% * 15% * 9% * 10% Collecting Bonuses Collections Roses Decorations Buildings Gallery